plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charity Laudric
Charity Laudric was a character on Plagued created by Charity on August 17, 2010. She was one of The Kakai, but no longer carries the title of Pothos and is inactive. Personality Sarcasm is Charity’s trademark for most things, she is often antagonistic to even her allies, teasing them viciously because that’s simply who she is. She can be extremely hateful, and has violent angry episodes where she can rival even the wrath of Lutta. This anger spawns from a deeply ingrained superiority complex that was instilled in her as a child. This makes her a bit of sociopath, as she often thinks little of everyone around her, and more then likely, she’ll hate you for truly no reason. She is however, extremely skilled in hiding her hate. She is not the raving and screaming type, though that part of her does rear its head from time to time, her anger is more cool and controlled, insidious. Charity can be very vain, but only in private, where she tells herself that she’s better then everyone else. Deceit and treachery are her favorite tools and she uses them freely, often betraying and manipulating events around her to suit her own needs. A favorite tactic is making people believe her to be predictable and for people to underestimate her, before she reveals that fatal flaw, and she wins the game at the end. Sexually, Charity is quite free with herself, she enjoys sex, but what she enjoys more is the feeling of dominance, because to her, even if she’s in the submissive role, she still gets the soul at the end. Charity often uses sex as a tool in her manipulation of Fort York, trading physical pleasure for vital bits of information. This stance has made her somewhat of an information broker, and as such, she knows quite a bit about everything. Her mental diseases however, are probably her most defining attribute. Charity suffers from Manic Depression, Paranoia, Anxiety and in the recent months of her existence, she’s begun to hallucinate, and her personality has begun to spilt straight down the middle. Some people may label this as Schizophrenia, but Charity’s not exactly sure what’s wrong with her anymore. History Charity’s childhood was a strange one, with being born to a Barrister father, and a retired singer mother, Charity grew up in the lap of luxury, in a family favored by the Monarchy and having influence with the Parliament. But despite her apparent perfect childhood, Charity suffered through much. Due to her various mental illnesses as a child, her mother was ashamed of her and her father just didn’t like her. And so, she was often kept locked away at home, where she couldn’t embarrass the family name. But it was when the voices began that Charity was truly put on lock down, and her mother pulled her from school and began homeschooling her daughter. Charity often found it hard to concentrate, because the voices were always so loud, so deafening, she would often cry at the headaches the constant sound would cause, and she would lay awake in the middle of the night, suffering as quietly as she could, because when she was loud, her father would get physical. However. As Charity got older, and she was put on various medications, the voices began to leave her, and when she first began to bleed, they left altogether. When Charity had turned 13, that was when the first incident occurred. Charity had been allowed to go to the store with her mother, but Charity often fought with each other, and this was no different. Charity and her mother fought angrily with each other over something not really all that important and Charity attempted to kill herself in her bathroom later that night, by taking all of her sleeping pills. She failed of course, because someone found her, and she was subsequently ‘saved’ by having Iodine poured down her throat. It was at this point, that Charity was placed in various therapies to try and alleviate her ‘disorder’. Her father was growing increasingly angry with her over the years, and he turned to alcohol. This changed and morphed him into a very angry man, and when it finally hit its peak, he did the unthinkable. Charity was left the broken survivor of his rampage, raped, beaten and murdered. But the thing was, she kept walking around didn’t she. Her body simply didn’t know it was dead yet. The years wore on, and from this traumatic experience, Charity began to experiment on her own. She took many boys and girls to her bed, and she loved the freedom sex gave her. Her parents grew ever more ashamed, as their daughter drug the family name through the mud on purpose, while she personally thought it was all in good fun. And then came the Asylum. Her father had finally decided he had had enough of Charity’s rebellion and promiscuity. And so, he had her enrolled into Blackblum Asylum. The hell that Charity went through can’t truly be described, as she was put on so many drugs she can’t really remember all the torments she was forced to endure daily. When the Uprising came, Charity was left in the Asylum, abandoned by the staff as they fled for their lives. Soldiers found her however, locked and going increasingly insane within her room. They informed her that her mother was dead, and she was the Laudric Heiress, and therefore, was subjected to the airlift. She was airlifted out of the hotzone with her father, and the royal family. A few other stragglers were with her on the Chopper. But for unknown reasons, the Helicopter went down several miles from Fort York, and everyone died, but Charity, she didn’t stay dead. She can’t honestly remember hell anymore, she can remember a man with the burnt tatters of wings coming to her, and she can remember sleeping with him, and it was the most blissful thing she can recall. But that’s it, after that, she remembers waking up, the name Pothos ingrained in her mind, the knowledge that that title now belonged to her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Overminds Category:Inactive